Green Wing: Mac and Caroline, amongst others
by azuresoul
Summary: Basically, its an episode of Green Wing, with some fluff, some minor twists, some silliness, and some of Sue's weirdness... R&R!


You will have to excuse me, this is a little strange, but hopefully it will encourage other people to WRITE MORE! b i Please tell me exactly what you think of it /i b , anyways!

sorry its long, i got carried away! ( and sorry for cheeeeeeesy ending - didn't know how else to end it! maybe this is one of those situations where cheese is acceptable, or needed!)

It was originally written like an episodey script thing, which is why tis a bit weird in a couple of places...

Do i even need to write a disclaimer? Ok ok, i don't own any of these ppl etc etc etc

Guy turned the corner, and entered Sue White's office. Sue was playing with a remote control, randomly pointing it at things in the room, and cursing loudly when they did not do as she pleased. When she spotted Guy, she immediately pointed it at him, and he froze, apparently transfixed.  
"Come here, my pretty!" She said, in an evil witch voice, pressing buttons until he sat down, robotic in his chair. "So, Dr. Secretan, what can I do for you today?" she crooned. Guy sat motionless, expressionless. Finally realising, Sue put away the remote control, and turned back to face him.  
"Good, fine, I'm good," he began, as if nothing had happened.  
"Well aren't you going to ask me?" said Sue, in feigned hurt.  
"No."  
"Well fine then, you can get out, until you have learnt some manners!"  
Guy walked out of the office. Sue pulled out the remote control once more, and made Guy smack himself.  
"Fucking OW! Stop it!"

Later, in theatre, Guy, Caroline and Mac were standing around a patient, giving a routine hernia repair operation.  
"So, what today then, regional accent, movie, or… impression?" asked Mac.  
"Impression, just not of me, otherwise I think I might faint at the sight of my beauty," replied Guy. Exasperated, but ignoring Guy, Caroline chose to do an impression of Sue – any opportunity to make fun of her, just so that Mac would not consider Sue over herself. It was cruel, and a bit of a cheap shot, but Caroline was almost willing to try anything… Mac had said he _loved_ her – not in that way, she was sure… but…

"Okay… Sue it is," said Mac, making Caroline's knees melt – he did this whenever he spoke to her recently.  
"Oooh,…. Doctor Macartney, I looove…. you so much! I want to…. have your babies!" said Guy, laughing as he did so, so that he had to pause between words to catch his breath.  
Mac looked a little embarrassed, but proceeded with the operation, slightly regretting the fact that he had chosen to offer the option of an impression today. Caroline proceeded to do a mad Scottish dance around the theatre, knocking into the trolley as she returned. She had to hastily pick up all the surgical instruments, and fetch a fresh trolley. Guy sniggered as she did this, and Caroline cursed him under her breath – he was making her look more of a fool than she already felt. However, Mac was secretly smiling to himself. He found her clumsiness quite… cute.  
"Let me tug at your lion's mane. Feeeel my squirrel!" continued Guy, once he had stopped laughing.   
"But let's not forget who actually did go with Sue, donkey boy. I didn't know Sue was into bestiality…" retorted Mac (in a glaswegian accent, as they _were_ supposed to be doing impressions), smiling, so it was all in good humour. "Right," he said, matter-of-factly, "I think we're done here. Let's close her up." Guy still looked slightly annoyed, but couldn't think of anything to say back.

Later that day, Martin and Caroline were sitting in the lunch hall.  
"Caroline, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why dya ask?" said Caroline, snapping out of her daydream (no explanation needed about i who /i it involved).  
"You just seem a little… preoccupied."  
"No, no, no. I'm fine, honestly. Just a little tired." Caroline gave a yawn at this point, to assure Martin as to what she was saying, because she did _not_ want him to guess what the matter actually was. How going into work every day was becoming harder and harder, how she wanted to tell Mac how she felt until she thought she might burst every time she looked at him, how she had been the luckiest person on the planet, but it was worse because she had had it all taken away from her, just because Guy had been a bastard and wanted to prove himself as a 'real man'. She hated Guy for that. But he made her laugh. But only when he was with Mac – all he did when he was alone with her was to make some sort of sexist comment, boast about his latest conquest, or try and hit on Caroline. But he was funny with Mac… aaahhh….. Mac…. She was snapped out of her next train of thought again by Guy (he spoiled everything!), whom she had hit in the chest with her hand when pretending to yawn.

"Hello. Doing your morning caveman dance?" quipped Guy.  
"Shut up," snapped Caroline, a little more sharply than usual.  
"Awww… what's wrong? PMT? Pretty Manly Tits…."  
"Ohhh…." Caroline was lost for words to tell Guy exactly what she thought of him at that point, and she stomped off. She went to sit at another table, with Angela.  
Guy and Martin went over to join her. Caroline didn't have the energy, or the patience to move again. She would have had to explain to Angela, and then listen to a load of patronising nonsense later about 'taking things too seriously'.  
Mac sauntered up to the nearly full table and sat down, rapping the table as he did so. Caroline shivered slightly as his sleeve brushed her. Then she promptly told herself off - she didn't want to look weird in front of Mac again.  
"What are you eating, rabbit food?" Mac asked Caroline. Caroline had been trying to eat healthily, to give a good impression.  
"No, it's a salad… my favourite… lettuce, and rocket, and parsley, and…."  
"Yeah. Okay… anyway…" suddenly Mac went white, stood up again, and left, without even giving an excuse.  
"The gingerness has finally turned his brain soggy…" said Guy. Everyone looked at him, said nothing, and carried on eating. Martin knew something was up, and he intended to find out what it was.

Angela walked into the toilets, as part of her hourly routine of checking her make-up and then her hair. She looked into the mirror, and promptly did something halfway between a gasp and a scream. There was someone sitting behind her in a toilet cubicle, with the door open, his head in his hands.  
"Mac! You surprised me! You're not supposed to be in here!"  
Mac looked up, slightly dazed, and sauntered out, looking worried.  
"Mac, what's the matter?" said Angela, concerned.  
"What? Oh, nothing really…"

A knock came at Statham's door.  
"Who's there?" Alan said irritatedly.  
"The interrupting sheep," came Boyce's voice.  
"Right. Now can you go away?" replied Alan.  
"No, you're still not doing it right, you're supposed to say 'the interrupting sheep who?'."  
"Okay, okay. Then will you please leave me alone, I hardly need remind you, I am very busy and important!"  
"Knock knock."  
"Who's there?"  
"The interrupting sheep."  
"The interrupting…"  
"Baaaaa!" Boyce suddenly interrupted him.  
"I said! The interrupting shee…."  
"Baaaaa!" Boyce interrupted him again.  
"Boyce! You told me to say the interrupting…"  
"Baaaaa!"  
"Boyce! I… oh…. Very funny… now can you piss off..." murmured Statham.

Caroline was sitting in the staff room, absentmindedly stirring a cup of coffee. A strong one. Might knock her out, hopefully. It had been a long shift… too long. She didn't want to go home, where she would be alone, again, with only misery to occupy her mind.  
Mac walked into the room and saw her there, and slowly and unsurely ambled up to her, and sat down in the chair, not saying anything.  
"Hi, Mac… what are you still doing here?" said Caroline, snapping out of her daze.  
"I was looking for you… I just need to ask you something."  
"Mmmm, sounds serious…"  
"Yeah… it's just something you said earlier… made me think of something. Oh god, where to I begin? Ummm…"

Guy was suddenly approached by none other than Sue White. Perfect opportunity, thought Guy. His latest bet was with Boyce. The victim? Sue White. The prize? Two months of Boyce's salary, and being able to use him as a slave. Boyce really didn't think that Guy would be able to do it, and Guy played along, pretending to be repulsed, just so Boyce upped the prize money (and he had checked that he was not, in fact, related to her).  
But, out of it, he got a shag, a slave, and cash. Sure, it was Sue, but hey…  
"Hi, Sue. How are you these days?"  
"Fine you muppet. Have you seen Mac anywhere? I just needed to tell him about the horrible disease that has been passing through the hospital. Especially the doctors. I think Caroline may have it, and I need to warn those who work with her."  
"Nope, the ginger poof buggered off ages ago I think."  
"He's not ginger," whispered Sue.  
"What?"  
"Nothing! Nothing!"  
"Right…" Guy was thinking of the best way to seduce Sue, but since the episode with his mother, he had rather lost his touch. Making any effort nowadays seemed to repulse him, because he could only see that dreadful day….  
"What are you thinking about donkey?"  
"I just… looked into your eyes, and got lost…"  
"What the fuck are you going on about?" said Sue, in her strong accent. Maybe Joanna was pregnant….. she mused.  
"Listen, the problem is, I've lost my phone number…. Can I have yours?"  
"…." Sue just looked stunned, and said nothing, surprisingly.  
"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk passed you again?" he continued.  
Guy suddenly lurched forwards, pressing his mouth against Sue's, and hoping it would pass as acceptable. He was sure Sue couldn't have got any in a while, so this might work…  
Sue immediately reciprocated, falling into Guy, and throwing her arms around his neck, nearly eating his face off. Guy was slightly taken aback, but, hey, at least he still had the old charm…  
Sue broke away, looked deeply into Guy's eyes, and placed her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles. She grinned, and then pushed him against the corridor wall, kissing him as fast and as deeply as she could. She was desperate and bored, and she knew that Guy would go with anyone. Perfect.  
A sniggering came from down the corridor, and Boyce appeared. He saw Sue pinning back Guy's arms against the wall, and kissing him like a bear eats a fish.  
Sue immediately broke away. Guy was red all around his mouth, and even had a love bite on his upper lip. She looked from Guy to Boyce. Boyce was looking all-knowing about the situation, like he found it funny, not shocking. Sue wasn't stupid.  
"You… you… fucking whore…" she stuttered, and flounced off, tidying up her 'squirrel' as she went.

"Oi, that's not fair! You spoiled it! I want a rematch!"  
"Nope, sorry mate, offer's gone now….But, I'm sure everyone will be very interested to know about this…"  
"fuck off, you wouldn't dare!"  
"Wouldn't I?" smiled Boyce, "shall we call it a week with you as my personal slave, and no-one will find out?" 

Caroline looked into Mac's eyes, hardly daring to believe what was happening. She almost didn't want it to; because it might all go wrong again. Apparently, when Caroline had been talking about the contents of her salad, it made Mac remember what Caroline had said, that time she lay on top of him in his hospital bed, and confessed her true feelings. Then it all had come flooding back.  
"Mac, it's just that…" said Caroline, standing up. Mac followed. She was silenced by Mac placing one soft finger on her lips. Gently, he moved his hand towards her chin, and guided her face up to his. How could she have kept quiet about this so long?  
He slowly kissed her; the feelings came rushing back. All of a sudden, they were running their fingers through each other's hair, up each other's arms, round each other's back. Mac pulled Caroline in closer, holding her, finally. Caroline smiled as she kissed him with all the passion she could muster. This was so unreal. She hugged her arms around him, pressing herself into him; it was all she could do to keep from falling over.  
Mac moved down to kiss Caroline's neck, and Caroline let slip a small sigh.  
"Is everything alright?" asked Mac suddenly, looking up at Caroline. She couldn't speak, she just looked into Mac's eyes and kissed him again, fast, before he was taken away from her again. She would never forget this.

Once they had got in the car, Mac at the driver's seat, there was silence. Mac looked over at Caroline and sighed. She looked straight up at him. Not being able to wait, he leant over to her again, and kissed her.

By the time they had managed to get through the door, they were in a flurry of dropped coats, kissing, and holding each other. Luckily, Mac's apartment was one floor, so his bedroom was on the same floor. He pushed Caroline through the door. He broke away the next moment, suddenly nervous. He really wanted to make this special for Caroline – she had waited so long. To be honest, he wanted to be good so he didn't put her off him, because he realised, that day when he had been thinking about it, he i really /i liked her. He thought he might even be falling in love with her. But, looking at her face; he smiled. He walked to the door, and closed it slowly, turning back to face Caroline, smiling. He wandered back to her, not keeping his eyes off her. He slowly kissed her again as passionately and adoringly as possible. His hands slipped down to undo the buttons on the front of her mismatched shirt, at the same time as hers moved to his. They clashed, looked up at each other, and gave a short, nervous laugh. They both continued, and then Mac ran his hands up Caroline's arms. One of his arms slipped around her back, the other to cup her cheek, and stroked it with his thumb. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her again, softly, yet urgently. Caroline nearly fell into him; her heart bursting. They pulled each other closer, just to feel the other's skin against their own.

Caroline would never forget that night, nor would she forget being able to wake up in the morning with her head on Mac's chest, with him playing with her hair. She thought of nothing else as she sat up. Neither of them said anything; they didn't need to.


End file.
